Our happy ending
by SatinemoOn
Summary: after defeating everything seem to be normal but not for our beloved flame alchemist..not only that his queen is not around but his subordinates seem to be hiding something from him...hmmm...


Disclaimer:

Blessed day guys!!!

A pairing of our favorite FMA couples royXriza…

After defeating the homunculus, everything went back to normal but not for our flame alchemist…his queen is on vacation and every one seems to hide something from him…hmmm….

Well better read it and find out!!..XD..

By the way... I know this is not surprising but I DO NOT OWN FMA Hiromu Arakawa does...

Enj0y!!!

_**My Happy Ending…**_

Brigadier General Roy mustang, the renowned flame alchemist and Ishval hero sat at his chair quietly as he stare blindly at papers stack up in front of him. After saving Amestris and defeating this so called father, everything and everyone seems to be back to normal. But not for him…ever since he got his promotion he didn't had the time to have fun, instead he spend his time at his office and to make things even worse his queen and right hand is not around which that makes him even more restless…

"General Mustang…" a familiar voice called as the door in front of him slowly creak opened. The flame alchemist look up from the papers and saw a small guy with black hair and the signature glasses to go with…

"What is it, Fuery?" he asked with a tint of impatient in his voice. These past few days, he seems to be more moody and any kind of disturbance seems to piss him off. "This is better be good…" he muttered under his breath. He knew he already told them to come if something important really comes up. Cause everything has changed…in the past he always like to slack off but now he _would_ rather finish them up as soon as he could and go home immediately. Fuery felt a little nervous after hearing his serious voice._ Should I tell him?_ He thought nervously.

…_don't you ever try to tell him that I called…_her cold, bossy voice filled his ears. Roy stare at his subordinate and waited for him to say something when suddenly he heard him sighed.

"Never mind, sir…" he said in a quiet somehow tired voice. Roy's brows furrowed then Fuery smile shakily and pointed at the clock. "Just here to remind you about your 3'o clock meeting…"he added then bowed his head a bit and went on his way. As soon as the door closed Roy sighed. His mind was too crowded by her thought that he completely forgot about the meeting, thanks to Fuery. Slowly he stood and went on his way.

"Where is the general?" the short, red-haired guy immediately asked Fuery as he sat at the chair. It took a moment for him to answer then slowly he shook his head.

"Your dead, sergeant...When the general found this out..." Breda smirked. The smirk he gave him made Fuery feel more like a dead meat. Why in this world am I the one to answer that phone call..He thought.

"What can I do...?" Kain muttered. "She'll definitely shoot me if he founds out…" he added in a shaky tone. Suddenly the old man who sat at the other side lifts his face of a book and look at him.

"He has a point you know…" he remarked. Breda nodded at him as he took a bite off his sandwich and walk to sat across Fuery.

"Yeah, she'll shoot without mercy...But What if he founds out that you knew all along…and you didn't even tell him." He plainly said. Fuery looked at Falman who nodded in agreement. "He'll definitely burn you into ashes…you know how he gets when his angry." Breda added as if not aware of how Fuery is shaking. He felt his knees shook even more, cold sweat drops on his forehead and his mind filled with the 2 death choice he was given. A swift death because of a gun or an excruciating death because of the flames.

"If I were you I'd choose gun over alchemy..." Falman said. Fuery looked at them then shook his head.

"Nooooo!!!" he shout as he stood "what do I do... I don't want to die...He'll be back any minute from now…" he said as he sank at the ground.

"Actually....there is this one way you can do." Breda said in a formal tone as he lifts Fuery and placed him on the chair. As if he had finally found the answer because of Breda Fuery smiled and asked him enthusiastically. "It's simple…You just have to inform him…I mean the General has every right to know about it…" Breda said in calm tone.

"Breda is actually right, sergeant…" Falman added "I'm sure the General can talk it through Lt. Hawkeye." The small guy felt his eyes got misty because the happiness he felt. Its like he's already been saved. Then slowly he nodded.

"Yeah, guess you guys are right…" he smiled "now all I have to do is have some courage and say it to General…" but before he could finish his sentence the door opened and revealed the obsidian eyed alchemist . everyone in the room stopped and stare at him for awhile.

"What is it that you are going to tell me?" he asked calmly as his gaze ran through his subordinates. "Breda?" he asked. The said man looked at him then to Falman who looked at Fuery. Roy's brows furrowed he knew something was wrong. They all seem to hide something…he thought to himself when suddenly Fuery took a step forward and smiled shakily at him.

"Um…well…how do I start this one..."The guy said shakily. Fuery could feel his throat dried. This is actually what he hates about telling him something what Riza doesn't want him to know…Roy raised his brow at him.

"Speak..." he said in a stern voice. Fuery sighed and was about to tell him the truth when suddenly the door opened revealing a tall man with yellow hair and a mustache. It was the iron alchemist. Colonel Alex Armstrong.

"Colonel…" Roy Said. The said guy looked around as if finding something when suddenly his gaze stops at him. To his surprise the Colonel took off his shirt and ran to give him a big hug.

"Oh I'm so happy for you General, let me give a congratulatory hug…" he said "I'm so happy for you.." He added happily. Roy struggled to get free when finally Alex let go of him. The flame alchemist sank on the ground catching for his breath.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean and don't you give me another hug?!" he shouted on the top of his lungs as a vein popped on his head. Colonel Armstrong gave him a confused look. Then he looked at the three guys who stood awkwardly inside the room.

"Oh...So you mean you still don't know??" he asked as he raised his right brow as he looked at the man who's standing in front of me. Roy brush off his uniform then met his gaze.

"No…why is there something I'm missing?" he asked casually. The tall guy stares at him for a moment as if he's trying to say something. Roy gave him a confused look. It took a moment for him to realize what Armstrong was trying to say to him then suddenly is eyes widened.

"You mean…" he began when Alex immediately nodded at him "But why didn't I…" he stopped when finally he understood everything slowly he looked back and saw the three guy who are taking there leave quietly off the room then he shot them a cold glare. "Where do you think you guys are going?" he asked sharply. But before he could reach them Both Breda and Falman run out of the room leaving Fuery on his own.

"Ah...Well...General…is just that..." Fuery began in a shaky voice but instead of what he expected him to say Roy walked pass through him.

"Come with me...I need someone to drive me there." he simply said as he nods his head a bit and went on his way. Fuery was in a bit shocked when he felt Alex large hand on his shoulder. Slowly he looks up.

"Go ahead…That guy needs some support…you know how restless he is and of course how excited…"Alex winked at the little sergeant. Fuery smiled a little bit then nodded.

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

"Mr. Roy Mustang…" a voice called. Roy immediately stood upon hearing his name and went to the reception desk. As soon as he heard the news, he immediately rushes to the hospital where she had been confined.

"Yes…that's me..." he said helpfully. The nurse looked up upon hearing his voice and by the way the girl blushes and stares at him. Fuery immediately knew the girl was having a crush on the General. How he wondered if she found out about the way the girl acted around the General._ Sure she is a dead meat..._Fuery thought to himself.

"She's at room 103…" she said smiling in a flirty way. Though Roy gave her a smirk and nodded. Though his already in his mid-thirties, he still look younger. Then he turned on his way and called Fuery. The Sergeant nodded and follows Roy. Though he shows a cold demure, Roy can feel the insides of him filled with worry and excitement and god, how he wanted to let it all out. _100…101…102...yes…_Roy thought as he walk a little faster.

"Excuse me, mister but smoking is not allowed on this zone." a voice said helpfully.

"Oh...is that so...I'm sorry..." a familiar voice answered. And by the sound of his voice he knew it was him.

"2nd Lieutenant Havoc…" Roy called. Upon hearing his name, the short golden haired guy who's sitting at the wheelchair looked back and gave him a friendly salute.

"General, I didn't you'd arrive earlier..." he remarked as he pulls his wheelchair and faced him. He nodded at Fuery in acknowledgement who smile quietly back at him.

"Where is she?" Roy asked, his breathes are heavy as if he'd gone through another battle. Havoc didn't him immediately instead gave him a serious pitiful look. Slowly Roy's eyes widened. "Why…did something happen??" his voice filled with worry. To his surprise havoc burst into laugh then punch him playfully in the arm.

"She's fine, General…" he winked at him "She's actually inside right now…" he said as he pointed at the white door with the label 103. Without any word he walk to the door and went inside leaving his 2 subordinates outside. The two stare as the door closes.

"So after hearing the news…what is the expression of the General?" Havoc asked his fellow comrade. Fuery looked at him then thought for a moment then sighed. As if the sigh already answered his question, Havoc smiled.

_**Now I understand why she doesn't want him here…**_He thought amusingly.

As soon as Roy opened the, he expected her to be lying on the bed smiling sweetly back at him but to his dismay. The room was empty._ Where is she??_ His mind shouts as his gaze ran through the room, slowly he walk on and saw an opened bag lying on the floor.

"So you're finally here…" a soft familiar voice said. A small smile crosses his lips as he turn to see the woman of his dreams. There she is standing in front of him wearing a long white hospital gown as her long golden locks cascades wildly in her body. And though it's been so many years since he had her…Roy can't deny the fact that his heart still leapt with happiness and affection whenever he sees her. But instead of walking towards her Roy sank on the bed and looked away. Riza smiled at the thought of him pissed because of what had happened and by the way he act, she knew he was not just angry but disappointed. Slowly she walk towards him and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Hey..."she said softly. Suddenly his nostrils were filled with her lavender scent that slowly he looked up to meet her soft, caramel gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me..." he said in a very disappointed tone. "I mean… I could've been here as soon as I heard..." He added as he wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist. Riza smiled as she placed her hand on his black hair.

"So you could do what mister??" she ask as if mocking, Roy looked up at her and gave her a pissed look. When Suddenly, Riza laugh and shook her head a little. "I don't want you here, you have paper works to do and I told everyone not tell you I'm here..." she said in bossy way.

"You know what…that reminds me…how you got my subordinate follow your orders rather than me…" he said in disbelief tone. Riza wink playfully back at him.

"Well, let's just say you may outrank me in the military but.." she stopped for a moment then smiled sweetly at him. "If it comes to this matters...a wife still outranks its husband." as soon as he heard this Roy let out a soft, good-natured chuckle when suddenly he notices something different about her. His brows furrowed in confusion when finally he realized that the huge bump he always loves to touch was already gone.

"Wait…did you just…" he began. He was too absorbed by her presence that Roy immediately forgot why they're here. But before Riza could even answer him the door slowly creaked open and reveal the same nurse that chided Havoc. In her arms was their small bundle of joy.

"Greetings Mr. and Mrs. Mustang..." the nurse said in a cheerful kind of tone. "But I believe your little princess is hungry…" she added. Roy stare as Riza Received the baby carefully from the nurse then she walk and sat beside him. He can't explain the feeling stirring inside of him as he watches Riza breastfeed the most wonderful gift he'd ever received after wife of course.

"She's lovely just like her mother you know..." he whispered softly on her ears and surround his arms on her shoulder. Riza smiled a little as she held her little girl quietly.

"Of course she is…though she can be also lethal as you are." She remarked. Roy let out a small chuckle then he leaned I to kiss her forehead then sighed.

"Are you happy?" she finally asked him.

"Of course I am…" he said as he softly touches his daughter's soft cheek using the back of his hand. " Who wouldn't if you have a strong, beautiful wife and a cute little princess?"Riza looked at him for amount then plant a small peck on his lips before lying her head on his shoulders.

"it was our little happy ending..don't you think?" she asked. And even though his wife made it so childish Roy knew she was completely right.

"Yes it is…" he whispered hoarsely as he closed his eyes and smiles a bit. "Our happy ending…"

A/note:

Hello guys…so what do you think of it?

I know it's pretty long and the grammars are not so good...But please bear with me…(T.T)

Thanks for reading it by the way; I really love those two FMA characters …

Again...I accept everything…reviews, request, criticism but most of all advice...

Thank ulit ng marami and god bless!! Ingats!!

Latsalab,

satinemoon


End file.
